


The Doctor Who Loves You.

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Midnight Confessions, POV Ninth Doctor, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: No one hears me but the TARDIS when I whisper midnight confessions of how I love you.  I want to show you my devotion. Let go. Let yourself forget your fear as you allow me to love you. You simply surrender to it, not caring about what you have done. Do that for me, Rose. Let me show you how I love you.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Doctor Who Loves You.

Oh, Rose. The sound of your footfalls tells me that you're outside my door. I want to your gentle hands upon me in my dreams that I don't want to end. No one hears me but the TARDIS when I whisper midnight confessions of how I love you. 

I want to fill you with every inch of me, fucking you long and hard until you scream and forget every other man that has ever touched you. I want to go in deep, teasing you and leaving you begging for me, whimpering my name. 

I want to leave no doubt in your mind that no other man in the entire world can fulfill your desire but me. I want to show you my devotion. Let go. Let yourself forget your fear as you allow me to love you. 

Each thrust as deep as I can, every inch of your flesh, I want to fill you up, filling you with love and passion and ecstasy and joy and so many different and wonderful things. Please, let me. I want to do this. I want to see your body pulse through the colors of your orgasm. Open your heart wide and let me give you all of me.

I'm going to make love to you sweetly and slowly. Don't you want me to do that for you? I'm going to start by moving my hips a little more slowly, but I'll keep pushing until I touch your heart. I love feeling your mind and body go under my control. It's so beautiful. When I start making love to you, I want you to be helpless, to enjoy every second of it. I want you to just go ahead and let yourself go.

With pleasure wave after pleasure wave, and anticipation after anticipation, I'm going to explore your mind and feel your pleasure swelling from the inside. I imagine that you are wet, and slick inside as I take you. I start stroking and massaging, just holding on a moment longer to be close to you. 

I want you to lose control of your thoughts, and your body releases in waves of pleasure and delight. You are overwhelmed, the feeling of utter pleasure and control is so overwhelming that you can't stop, you simply surrender to it, not caring about what you have done. Do that for me, Rose. Let me show you how I love you. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Two songs inspired this soliloquy. "Midnight Confessions" by the Grass Roots and "Nights in White Satin" by the Moody Blues.


End file.
